As a participating institution in the National Surgical Adjuvant Project for Breast and Bowel Cancers (NSABP), we are contributing data from patients entered into various Group breast and colon protocols. Our objectives are to evaluate the efficacy of modalities employed in the treatment of breast and colorectal cancers; to assess the worth of new and promising surgical adjuvant therapies prior to their general use; and to gather biologic and other pertinent data from patients with such cancers. We have made major contributions to six previous breast cancer protocols and are committed to close patient follow-up. Ongoing protocols are: B-09 - A protocol to compare combined chemotherapy with and without Tamoxifen in the management of patients with surgically curable breast cancer; and C-01 - A clinical trial to evaluate postoperative immunotherapy and postoperative systemic chemotherapy in the management of resectable colon cancer. As a result of the increasing capabilities of this Group, we are participating in protocol design for Stage I and Stage III breast cancer patients. The present application seeks funding to permit continued patient accrual in ongoing and new protocols, continued follow-up of patients entered into protocols which have terminated, and to collect appropriate biological material and information relevant to such protocols. Finally, an important aim of this proposal is to enhance the multidisciplinary efforts at this institution to clinical trials.